1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to couplings for joining pipe ends and in particular to couplings for metal pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As used here, the word “coupling” and the phrase “pipe coupling” refer to components for joining pipe or tube sections, especially sections of metal pipe or tube, typically for the purpose of forming an extended length of pipe. The requirements for such pipe couplings include a tight, preferably leak-proof seal between the adjoining pipe ends and corrosion protection for the bare metal of the pipe ends.